


Day at the Beach

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, New Dream (Disney: Tangled), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: A piece of calm before Eugene and Rapunzel's worlds change forever.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This will not turn into a chapter fic unless the population reeeeaallly wants it.
> 
> Happy reading!!

The ocean breeze combed through her hair and she closed her eyes as the sun shone, warming her skin. There was no way she was missing out on a beautiful day like this. Six more weeks to go before they became parents. They enjoyed moments like this before it wasn’t just the two of them anymore. She stood all the way out to her knees in the water so her dress was wet at the bottom, not like she cared. Rapunzel wiggled her toes in the sand, kicking it up a little only for it to fall back onto her feet. Or at least she thought so, it's been a while since she's seen her feet.

She looked back and smiled at her husband as he grunted trying to take off his boots on one foot. He hopped around the sand looking absolutely ridiculous getting more frustrated then he should over a boot. She sighed shaking her head and trudged out of the water making it back on land. At one point Eugene fell down and sat looking at the shoe angrily.

Rapunzel sat on the sand and took his foot, easily sliding the boot off. “There. Was that so hard?"

"Actually yes. Did you not see me jumping around?"

She smiled "Yes. It was really funny.”

He rolled his eyes. “Thank you, supportive wife of mine."

She shook her head "I am supportive. You brought this on yourself."

"Oh really? And how is that?" He asked standing up and dusting off some of the sand.

"You were the one wearing shoes in the first place." She pouted and held out her hands in a way to ask for assistance. "I'm too big."

He planted his hands on his hips and looked up in thought. "Hmm. I think I'll pass."

A look of confusion washed over her face and she pulled back her hands. "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. I'm showing how supportive you were just now." He teased playfully.

"Eugene, please?" She drew out the word "Remember the other day when I couldn't even get out of the bathtub?" She tried reasoning. "Also, remember that I did eventually help you with your boot."

"Well I suppose I could help you." He said giving in. Eugene chuckled and pulled her up and into his arms planting a quick kiss on her lips as they smiled at each other. They laced their fingers together and walked hand in hand to the water.

They moved through the water all the way to their knees. It was a calm day, there were never any waves here, the water just lapped up to the shoreline with a slight curl. Rapunzel once said they would be perfect if a baby worm wanted to surf. Eugene found the analogy weird but she wasn't wrong.

They looked at the city island that seemed like it was floating on top of the water. There were no large ships coming to port so it was just the open water.

"There is so much waiting for you out here." Said Rapunzel.

Eugene was confused at first. He looked at Rapunzel to see her staring at everything before with a hand resting on her belly. He smiled when he realized that she was once again talking to the babies.

"I know you don't really have a choice in the matter but you have a choice on how you will rule. Lucky for you, you have a very long time before you have to even consider it! Mommy needs to become queen first and I don't intend leaving soon after that." She moved her hand to another part of her belly hoping it was the other one. "As for you, you'll be the Dark Kingdom's heir. After your grandfather, it'll be you who rules. Your daddy is gonna stay here with me. It's kind of odd but I know you'll do just fine.No matter how busy we'll be, we'll always make time for you, because we love you so much and we never want you to forget it."

To say Eugene didn't have a few tears in his eyes would be an absolute lie. He couldn't imagine how their baby couldn't feel the love she gave at that moment and every moment before. They had doubts in themselves about what kind of parents they would be for the first few years they tried to have a baby. But now they knew with assertiveness, compassion, and a whole lot of love they would be just fine.

He moved to stand behind her, bringing her to his chest. They swayed gently, Rapunzel closed her eyes and she smiled slightly at the feel of her husband's hands on her belly. She couldn't wait to be a mother, she couldn't wait for the experience she only ever wanted to share with Eugene. They've waited so long. It was finally their turn and they were ready.

And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

But of course, perfect moments end.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh ohhh... something is gonna happen :^)
> 
> I have more than 75 unpublished works in this fandom alone. I hand write ALL of it. So do I have the next # of stories already written? 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Is my entire work finished? 
> 
> No!
> 
> I have an endless amount of ideas that won't stop anytime soon. I will most likely only try to post the ones that have the good feels FYI


End file.
